


Lost Forever

by Annahouse



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annahouse/pseuds/Annahouse
Summary: Chuck thought he knew the beautiful brunette standing in front of him but how wrong he was
Relationships: Chuck Bass/Blair Waldorf
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	Lost Forever

He heard the roar of applause and appreciation erupt as the music faded, there was a full crowd in tonight and the atmosphere was electrifying. Chuck slowly moved forward his eyes locked with Blair’s his hand outstretched towards her she moved to the edge of the stage and took his hand. In his deep almost black/brown eyes she could see a myriad of emotions and it created a fluttering feeling deep inside.  
The rapturous reception of her impromptu performance had died away and the hum of the crowd was now anticipating the next artiste as the pounding beat of the music began again  
“ I’ll take my drink back now if you don’t mind “ Blair declared in a voice full of confidence and self belief which Chuck realised he’d never heard before all he could do was silently pass her the now half full glass of champagne,he still had not managed to say one word.  
Blair took the glass and drained the contents in one smooth movement slamming the glass down with a satisfied bang.  
“Thanks I think I earned that!” She glanced over at Chuck as he slowly refilled her glass “nothing to say Bass? not like you to miss a snarky comeback?” Their eyes met again hers bright and defiant his unfathomable Chuck took a moment and stepped back taking a slow languid look at the beautiful girl standing in front of him taking it all in.  
“ Waldorf it takes a lot to surprise this Bass but I think you just did!” He smiled as he spoke still trying to reconcile this new Blair with the girl he has known since childhood  
“I’ll get my staff to err... retrieve your dress” he smirked “ no rush I’m fine as I am” came the reply. Blair flopped back down on the sofa,drink in one hand,she patted the seat next to her and with the same challenging eyes looked up at Chuck “ Join me Bass?”  
They sat together watching the stage not touching but Chuck felt very aware of this new confident....beautiful sexy Blair it was like she had been set free finally allowing herself to be who she really was and letting her dark side out. He briefly thought back to her arrival at Victrola barely an hour ago.  
“I just want to escape” was her declaration over her shoulder as she got out of the car and strode towards the club entrance,her whole demeanour was not one of heartbreak but of newly discovered self belief and power leaving Chuck to try and keep up with her. He now glanced over at her not quite knowing what to expect next but he slowly realised that just looking at her was causing distinctly unfriend like thoughts. She’s not with Nate anymore so this is your chance the voices in his head were screaming at him it was exhilarating terrifying.  
The dance she performed was for him only him she was emerging from the dutiful girlfriend of his best friend into her real self no longer kept out of sight the dark unpredictable wild side and Chuck Bass desperately wanted to explore more of this Blair.  
Both were aware of the sexual tension growing between them but still neither spoke as they polished off the champagne,it was getting late and people were making their way to the door and their way home.  
“ Let me give you a lift home” Chuck stood up and Blair slowly got up and faced him taking his hand in hers “Yes let’s go” she said softly as she lead him towards the exit still holding his hand.They walked out to the front of the building where Arthur and the limo were waiting Chuck slid across the large leather seat first followed by Blair if Arthur thought her lack of a dress was unusual he said nothing and soon the car pulled away.  
The silence between them continued but everything was screaming in Chucks head what the fuck was happening? He was tongue tied confused nervous? He shook his head almost to try and clear it he desperately wanted to say something anything to her but his words were not forming in his head. He looked over at her “ You were amazing up there” he inwardly cursed himself he sounded like a real loser hardly the usual succinct comment Chuck Bass would slowly drawl but he had little time to mull it over as all of a sudden he was aware of deep brown eyes looking straight into his and into his soul and then she was kissing him.  
His mind exploded what was even real now? Instantly he knew this was what he had been yearning for all his life she was everything he had dreamt about that elusive force of nature that makes you feel alive and home at the same time. This was huge,life changing and happiness flooded through him but what about her? Did Blair really want this...him? There had to be no misunderstanding no regrets or their friendship would be over and he could not take that chance so he knew he had to ask. Chuck may have been hesitant but Blair was not, within seconds she was on his lap kissing him like she wanted to drink him in and Chuck was lost. This new Blair was in control Christ she may be a virgin but she knew what she wanted and right now tonight it was him. Her hands eagerly roamed all over his body impatiently undoing his shirt after having quickly dispensed with his bow tie.Chuck loved this new unashamed Blair and how she was now on his neck with feather light kisses then nibbling on his collarbone his hand cupped her face just to look at her. Her eyes were filled with desire and lust for him and he knew in that moment she wants me as much as I want her and there’s now no going back.  
His fingers toyed with the thin straps of her vintage lace slip, again she pushed forward pressing again his chest he could feel her breasts through the the thin fabric and he had to touch her. In one swift move the slip was around her waist and his hands were stroking her breasts Blair gasped as he leaned over, greedily sucking and nibbling both nipples in turn. Her hands were in his hair pulling him closer her response to his touch increased his urgency. Chuck had never desired any woman as he did this beautiful sexy brunette in his arms but was she wanting him in the same way he had to have her he could barely think straight as he looked down at her but.....this was her first time.  
She looked at him a half smile on her face as she watched the conflicting emotions on his then she leaned over and whispered “ Your turn Bass show me your moves”  
Their lips crashed together in a hot frantic kiss his hands tugging at her slip dropping it on the floor her tiny lace panties were next as she hurriedly undid his belt then unzipped his pants Chuck then took over and in seconds his clothing joined hers on the limo floor. Chuck kept kissing her as he gently lowered her back onto the leather seat her hands now scratching down his back in urgent rough strokes . She then gasped as she felt his fingers slowly stroking her core the pad of his thumb slowly caressing her clit she grabbed his hair tighter as his fingers quickly brought her to orgasm as she shuddered and screamed under his expert touch.  
“ Fuck Blair you are so ready for me” he groaned. Blair cupped his face seeing the raw desire as he looked back at her “ so what are you waiting for Bass?” Chuck quickly fumbled for the condom in his jacket pocket and once on he was inside her with an urgency which surprised them both which he was unable to hold back after a few thrusts.  
He slowly sat up and reached for her panties and slip and silently passed them to her. Chucks mind began to clear and doubts crept in- how would she feel now? - about him,her first time? He should’ve made it special,taken it slow but he realised that was never going to happen they both got carried away on sexual desire and lust which neither were going to fight. He had no regrets it was probably the best sex of his life and he’d had a lot of sex but he knew he wanted this girl again and soon. But he was beginning to panic Blair still had said nothing she was now dressed again and he followed suit still in silence so many scenarios ran through his head and he could bear it no longer even if it was something he dreaded hearing.  
They were now sitting next to each other as the limo still travelled around the city he slowly took her hand she looked over at him and he could see this new self assured confident beautiful girl smiling at him. Blair then leaned over and looked directly into his eyes.  
“ Back to your place then” she whispered and in that moment Chuck Bass knew he was lost forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Another Chuck and Blair fic this time in a much loved scene but from Chucks perspective and Blair in control


End file.
